iancampaign1fandomcom-20200213-history
Rings
Ring of Animal Influence Rare (requires attunement) This ring has 3 charges, and it regains 1d3 expended charges daily at dawn. While wearing the ring, you can use an action to expend 1 of its charges to cast one of the following spells: * Animal Friendship (save DC 13) * Fear (save DC 13), targeting only beasts that have an Intelligence of 3 or lower * Speak with Animals "An ornately carved wooden ring with several animals carved into its side" Ring of Evasion Rare (requires attunement) This ring has 3 charges, and it regains 1d3 expended charges daily at dawn. When you fail a Dexterity saving throw while wearing it, you can use your reaction to expend 1 of its charges to succeed on that saving throw instead. "A golden ring with an emerald and sapphire hummingbird" Ring of Feather Falling Rare (requires attunement) When you fall while wearing this ring, you descend 60 feet per round and take no damage from falling. "A gold and silver ring that resembles a curled feather" Ring of Water Walking Uncommon (requires attunement) While wearing this ring, you can stand on and move across any liquid surface as if it were solid ground. "A silver ring carved with swirling waves and studded with sapphires" Ring of Spell Storing Rare (requires attunement) This ring stores spells cast into it, holding them until the attuned wearer uses them. The ring can store up to 5 levels worth of spells at a time. When found, it contains 1d6 − 1 levels of stored spells chosen by the GM. Any creature can cast a spell of 1st through 5th level into the ring by touching the ring as the spell is cast. The spell has no effect, other than to be stored in the ring. If the ring can’t hold the spell, the spell is expended without effect. The level of the slot used to cast the spell determines how much space it uses. While wearing this ring, you can cast any spell stored in it. The spell uses the slot level, spell save DC, spell attack bonus, and spellcasting ability of the original caster, but is otherwise treated as if you cast the spell. The spell cast from the ring is no longer stored in it, freeing up space. "A golden ring carved covered with carved runes" Ring of Mind Shielding Uncommon (requires attunement) While wearing this ring, you are immune to magic that allows other creatures to read your thoughts, determine whether you are lying, know your alignment, or know your creature type. Creatures can telepathically communicate with you only if you allow it. You can use an action to cause the ring to become Invisible until you use another action to make it visible, until you remove the ring, or until you die. If you die while wearing the ring, your soul enters it, unless it already houses a soul. You can remain in the ring or depart for the afterlife. As long as your soul is in the ring, you can telepathically communicate with any creature wearing it. A wearer can’t prevent this telepathic communication. "A simple wooden ring with an amethyst brain" Ring of Jumping Uncommon (requires attunement) While wearing this ring, you can cast the Jump spell from it as a bonus action at will, but can target only yourself when you do so. "A copper ring inset with miniature footprints" Ring of Resistance Rare (requires attunement) You have resistance to one damage type while wearing this ring. The gem in the ring indicates the type, which the GM chooses or determines randomly (Will cycle through the list below each day). "A simple golden ring inset with a gem" Ring of Protection Rare (requires attunement) You gain a +1 bonus to AC and saving throws while wearing this ring. "A gold and silver ring with an emerald-inset shield"